wlbfandomcom-20200213-history
Language Brigade Wiki:Templates/en
This project works a little different with templates than usual wikis. A lot of templates will be localized in different languages in subtemplates. Others serve as basic layout to be localized on the various pages of the wiki. Read this page to understand the important and common templates, and how to use them. Formatting and documenting templates Localization A lot of templates show by default in English, but most serve to be localized. This is usually done by either of the following ways: * a MediaWiki message that has to be manually added to MediaWiki namespace by an administrator. * putting the translatable text as parameters and creating subtemplates per language. You can usually recognize which one it is by looking at the template code. If is there, it is a MediaWiki message. If not, it should be subtemplated, which you can double-check by adding /en to the end of your URL to see the English-only version. Documentation Documenting templates goes as follows: * Documentation is placed in the /doc subpage. * Documentation must be written in English by default. If the template is language-specific, it must however be written in the template's language. * If a template is a subtemplate without parameters (e.g. individual quotes such as Template:Quote/3), it gets no documentation. In the case of complicated templates, the documentation itself can be translated in several languages as well. In this case, the base documentation is in the language of the template (English or other). The language suffix (e.g. /de) will be added after /doc. Example: :Template:Templatename (template) :Template:Templatename/doc (documentation) :Template:Templatename/doc/de (German documentation) Doc templates Templates for and directly related to documentation are: * Template:Documentation * Template:Docheader (and subtemplates) Article management templates Article management templates work slightly different on this wiki than usual wikis. For instance, we will not have a "stub" template, "main" or "for" templates, and so on. Outdated This template is used to indicate that an article is no longer up to date. Usually, this is because the English page has been updated since it was translated or because the way the WLB works has been changed. The parameter of this template must be the name of the English subpage (e.g. Home/en instead of Home). The translation of the template can be put at MW messages/MediaWiki:I18n-template-outdated. Delete The deletion tag probably works like on most wikis: you add it on spam articles or articles that you think require to be deleted. The template text iself can be translated on MW messages/MediaWiki:I18n-template-delete, but the reason for deletion will be in one language. Request templates Request templates are templates used in the request namespaces Translate: and Correct:, as well as elsewhere on the wiki in relation to requests. Request page headers & These request templates are by default at the top of request pages, indicating that the requests are not yet done. When you stop halfway a translation or correction, make sure that this header is still at the top of the request page. & These are the templates you should put at the top of a request page when you are busy working on the request, or when the request doesn't comply with our guidelines. Note: we do not delete requests for not complying with our guidelines. & These request templates should only be used when the request page is fully completed, or when the requester agrees that the corrections or translations have been sufficient and that the request may be closed. Note: request pages will not be deleted. Request progress This template shows when a request is being worked on. Usually, it goes along with a signature of the person working on the request, and the request header (see above) will also be changed to its /on hold equivalent. Translation of this template may be put at MW messages/MediaWiki:I18n-request-wip. This template shows when a request (or part of it) is finished. Behind it, the corrector or translator can add exactly which part is finished, usually followed by his or her signature. If he or she does several languages at once, may be used instead. When this template is used to indicate that the full (correction or translation) request has been completed, the request header (see above) also needs to be changed to its /completed equivalent. Translation of this template may be put at MW messages/MediaWiki:I18n-request-done. When a request is fully done, you can put the template as a message to the person who created the request. This will give them a notification even if they are not looking at the our wiki anymore. The parameter must be the full pagename of the request page, so including the Translate: or Correct: namespace. Since this template will display in the user's language, you can also post it as a message when you are not the person completing their request or don't speak their language. If it doesn't display in your language for you, feel free to put the translation at MW messages/MediaWiki:I18n-message-wall-done. Full page templates Some pages have a complex design with a lot of tables or div elements. In this case, full page templates are created to be able to quickly adjust or update the layout for all languages at the same time. Home and Home2 and These two templates serve for the main page, for the first and second column respectively. When putting the translations of the parameters, please do so on the language subpage, e.g. Home/en and Home2/en for English. Don't forget to categorize these pages in Category:Homepage and your language category. Portal main page This template is used at the top of language portals. Every language's subtemplate is put on that language's portal, so will for instance be put at Portal:English and will be put at Portal:中文. Portal member list This template is transcluded and translated on portal member lists. User templates User templates are templates that users can use for themselves, on their profile or user subpages. They will usually not be used anywhere but the User: namespace, unless it is for demonstration purposes like on Templates. Babel Template:Babel is used to indicate your own proficiency level at a specific language. This will allow you to list all languages you speak and how well you speak them. It will also automatically categorize you in the corresponding users by language category. Time zone Template:User timezone is used to indicate a user's time zone, since this usually has an influence on when the user will reply to messages. A user's timezone may change when he or she moves or stays abroad, and may not reflect the languages he or she speaks. WLB userboxes For WLB userboxes, which can usually be globally used, please see Templates#Userboxes. When making new ones, please also create them on Community Central. Other userboxes All other userboxes available on this wiki can be found at userbox templates. If you're using a lot of userbox templates, you may want to use and . Finding more templates Not all templates of this wiki are listed on this page. Other templates can be found in Category:Wiki templates or its subcategories. To find templates that are not on this wiki but may be useful, you can take a look at Wikia Templates, Community Central or Wikipedia. Category:EN-English en